


Perfect harmony

by BlessTheBeast



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But that doesn't stop him from doing stupid shit, Coffee date, College AU, M/M, Now with an added chapter for smut, They live in Detroit for college, Title taken from the Lion King, Victor your feelings are spilling everywhere, Yuuri can sing also, Yuuri still gets embarassed as a drunk, and even more fluff, and making Viktor fall in love with him, because why not?, non-figure skaters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessTheBeast/pseuds/BlessTheBeast
Summary: He downed his seventh drink as soon as some guy put it into his hands, and that's when he saw him."Damn." Yuuri whispered.Or: College au. Phichit drags Yuuri along to a party, where Yuuri promptly gets shitfaced and enthusiastically seduces Viktor, then dies of embarrassment, which seems to be inevitable in any universe these two idiots end up in.





	1. Chapter 1

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri sighed and pretended that he couldn't hear Phichit through his earbuds.

"Yuuri, come on, stop ignoring me." Phichit's voice rose dangerously close to a whine.

With one last longing glance at his essay draft, which really was nothing more than a few sentences, Yuuri swiveled his chair around until he was facing his roommate, who had just burst in through the door and was waving something in his hand enthusiastically.

"Yes, Phichit?"

"Look!" Suddenly there was a colorful piece of paper shoved far too close to Yuuri's face for comfort. 

"What is it?"

"A party! And don't say you can't go or something because it's not just any party, it's at Kappa Sig, which is basically the best fraternity on this campus and also always provides the best drinks. You in?" Phichit spared no expense in utilizing his puppy dog eyes, and even though years of owning Vicchan had given Yuuri some defense he was still not immune.

"I don't know..." He glanced back at his unwritten essay. He had the feeling that no matter what he did he wasn't finishing this tonight, but that didn't mean he wanted to subject himself to a crowd of people yelling and smelling like alcohol.

"Please, Yuuri! I need someone to be my selfie buddy!" Phichit was gearing up into a full on pout.

Yuuri huffed a small laugh at his friend's antics and decisively closed his laptop, if only so it would stop mocking him with its nearly blank document screen.

Phichit knew Yuuri well enough to take this as concession. He launched himself at Yuuri, wrapping him in a smothering hug as he proclaimed that Yuuri was the best friend in the whole wide world and that he definitely would not regret his decision.

_-_-_

Yuuri deeply regretted his decision.

No one who knew him would label him a social butterfly, and the noise and proximity was making Yuuri feel claustrophobic. Plus, he had lost Phichit to the crowd over an hour ago, and he didn't know anyone else at the party. With nothing to do and no one to talk to, Yuuri was currently downing his fifth.....sixth? drink. The people yelling around him may not have wanted to stop and have a decent conversation but they certainly had no problem shoving drinks into his hands, and at this point Yuuri was well on his way to drunk, which never meant anything good.

He downed his seventh drink as soon as some guy put it into his hands, and that's when he saw him.

"Damn." Yuuri whispered. The blond guy who had just given him the drink-Chris?-gave him a questioning look, but Yuuri just waved him off.

The man was tall and lean, with silver hair that fell gracefully over one eye and a smirk that had Yuuri shivering even when it wasn't directed at him.

He was a few feet away with a drink in his hand, surrounded by a small, angry-looking blond who looked like he belonged in high school rather than college, a redhead bombshell, and, coincidentally, the blond guy who Yuuri had just gotten a drink from. Just then the little blond one made a pouty face and said something in the silver-haired man's direction and the entire group erupted in laughter, but The Man's laughter rang out louder and more joyously than the rest, reaching Yuuri's ears even through the noise of the party. Was it getting hot in here?

Yuuri decided that yes, it was definitely too hot in here. He promptly took off his hoodie, and breathed a sigh of relief at the rush of cool air. He looked back over to where the man was standing and their eyes met. The man had stopped laughing and had now settled into a quiet smile, which grew slightly as he kept looking at Yuuri. Yuuri felt himself getting red, but he could not look away.

"Yuuri! There you are!" Yuuri turned as he heard his best friend yelling his name. Phichit had somehow gained a flower crown and was holding a bottle of something that was definitely not water. "I was looking for you everywhere! I can't believe they have no dogs at this party, ridiculous! Oh, but I did meet this cool guy named Guanghonji, he's the person who gave me this crown-an art major, I guess-here let's take a selfie!"

One selfie turned out to be closer to one hundred as Phichit tried to find their best angles and work with the dim lighting of the room. Yuuri's mind began to wander back to the beautiful man. Who was he? Was he Kappa Sig? A friend of someone here? Yuuri desperately wanted to find out more about him, but he knew himself well enough to know that there was no way in hell he would ever have the courage to go up and ask him any of the questions currently running through Yuuri's alcohol-hazed mind. But damn, it would be nice to at least know his name. 

"-ri? Yuuri!"

"Huh?"

"Have you been listening to anything I've been saying? In the last few pictures you've started to drool! Are you okay?" Phichit asked worriedly.

"ehh?" Yuuri clumsily dabbed at his face and, yep, there was indeed some drool on his face. Maybe he should stop thinking about Silver-haired man and his beautiful laugh, his long legs, his-

"Yuuri, how much have you had to drink? You're getting that wild gleam in your eyes that means that either something super fun or super embarrassing is going to happen. Or maybe both?"

"Phichit, I just don't understand how one person can be so....beautiful." Yuuri looked over at the Man again and sighed.

Phichit looked over at where Yuuri was gazing and laughed in understanding. "What, you mean Viktor Nikiforov?"

"Y-you know his name?!"

"Yeah, of course, We're taking ballet together, he's one of the leaders of Kappa Sig I think. Fun guy."

Viktor. Yuuri looked over at him again. Viktor. It suited him. And now he knew his name.

"Wait here, Phichit, I have to do something." He grabbed Phichit's bottled and took a swift gulp, choking at the sharp flavor, before handing it back and making his way over to the floor's makeshift stage where some drunk was currently doing a terrible rendition of "All By Myself". Yuuri could relate, but right now he was on a mission. He didn't know where the courage was coming from-it probably had to do with the drinks he had consumed-but he felt as though he had to get a message across to Viktor while it lasted. He-he just had to, okay?

Yuuri stepped onto the stage, the other 'singer' handing over the mic as Yuuri found the perfect song on the computer.

He tapped the mic, and cleared his throat as his eyes settled on where the Man-Viktor-was standing.

"Hello, hi everyone. My name is Yuuri. Um, I don't mean to interrupt but I just wanted to dedicate this song to the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Please watch me, Viktor."

And with that, he began to belt the Lion King's Can You Feel Love Tonight at the top of his lungs.

_-_-_

Victor nearly dropped his phone. He had been teasing Yuri about how close he's been getting to Otabek when someone walked onto the stage and began to sing both parts of the Lion King's most iconic love duet to him. And he knew it was to him because not only had the man said his name but the weight of his gaze was also fully directed on him(for the second time this evening, Viktor realized). And damn, he could sing.

Yuri's mouth had dropped open as soon as the man, apparently also named Yuri, began his short speech, and Mila and Chris immediately burst into laughter. But Viktor couldn't move. He couldn't even blink. He doubted he would have been able to tear his gaze away from the man singing even if he had not told him to watch him.

And then Yuuri started to gyrate against the microphone stand, and Viktor damn near fainted.

"Who is he? Who is that man singing?" He whispered.

"I think he said his name was Yuuri, pay attention, Viktor", Mila smirked.

"Yeah, I was handing out drinks earlier and I think I gave him a few", Chris added. "I guess that was a good idea on my part, this is sexy! Right, Yuri? Or should I say Yuri-o?" Chris laughed as Yuri yelled in protest and began trying to kick Chris in the shins.

"-It's enough for this restless wanderer, Just to be with you" Yuuri's rich, smooth voice carried over his friends' argument as he sang out the last line, a hazy smile on his face and an arm tantalizingly outstretched towards Viktor. And then Yuuri winked.

"Damn." Viktor could feel his feet moving even before he told them to. He had to go talk to Yuuri, he had to get to him.

He made his way to the stage, slowed by the crowd and losing sight of the stage every few minutes. 

By the time he had finally pushed his way through to the stage Yuuri was nowhere to be found, and he looked wildly around until he saw dark hair making its way through the crowd, accompanied by a man Viktor recognizes from one of his classes(Phichit, was it?) who seemed to be caught between taking a selfie and helping Yuuri through the crowd.

He rushed over. "Yuuri, wait!" His friends were always making fun of Viktor for his dramatics, but he figured he had basically just met the love of his life so making a mad dash through a crowd while yelling the name of someone he doesn't know can be permitted just this once.

Yuuri and Phichit finally hear him and turn around, Yuuri nearly tripping over his feet in the process.

"Yuuri! Hello! I am Viktor. I hope it is not too presumptuous to think you were singing that song to me?"

Dark brown eyes blinked up at him for several seconds before they widened in recognition. "Oh my god...Oh my god, you, um-" Yuuri began to flounder for a few seconds before eventually giving up and hiding behind his friend in shame. 

"Haha, sorry about Yuuri; despite the performance he just put on, he's actually very shy. Hello, Viktor, nice to see you outside of class!" Phichit smiled in easy conversation as though Yuuri wasn't hiding behind him, looking like he was about two seconds away from tearing up out of mortification. 

"Ah, the same to you of course." Viktor replied, trying to figure out how to proceed. He knew he wanted to find out more about Yuuri, with his wispy hair and rich brown eyes hidden by his glasses, but it looked like Yuuri was about ready to fall over either from embarrassment or inebriation at the moment. Phichit looked as though he understood Viktor's plight and laughed.

"Yes, he can be a bit troublesome to deal with when he is drunk. You know what, I have an idea. I'll give you his number and if you want you can get in touch with him when he's cleared some of the fog from his brain. I think it's safe to say he's already interested so the rest is mostly just up to you. Yuuri, can I see your phone for a second?" 

With his head still hidden behind Phichit's back, Viktor watched as an arm came into view, trembling hand holding up what must be Yuuri's phone. Inexplicably, Viktor felt warmth rising to his cheeks at this evidence that Yuuri did indeed still want to get to know him. 

Phichit handed the phone to Viktor, who eagerly put in his number, taking a selfie to make his profile picture just in case Yuuri couldn't remember his name come morning. After he was finished, he went over to Yuuri and gave him back his phone, letting his hand linger on Yuuri's a little longer than necessary during the exchange just to see the blush take over Yuuri's already pink face. Fuck, he was adorable. Viktor smiled and leant in, going closer to Yuuri's so that Phichit would not be able to eavesdrop.

"I'll be anticipating our next meeting, Yuuri." He whispered into Yuuri's ear. "Please wait for me."

Yuuri faints.


	2. Autumn never felt so Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Victor and Yuuri meet up for their promised date.

Yuuri woke up slowly and painfully, his head protesting as he sits up with a groan. He was confused for a moment before the memory of Phichit dragging him to a party surfaces. Well, that explained the pounding headache and the terrible taste in his mouth. This was why he didn't drink. Well, that and the fact that he tended to embarrass himself by doing something stupid, often in front of many people.

Shit.

What had happened after Phichit had dragged him to the party? If he couldn't remember then it most likely was something that necessitated him fleeing the country. Immediately. He groped around for his glasses, finding them on his nightstand next to a cup of water and some Tylenol. Downing the medicine, he made a mental note to thank Phichit later. Although, it was Saturday, so why wasn't Phichit here sleeping off a hangover like Yuuri had been? He couldn't remember much from last night but he could remember a tipsy Phichit holding a bottle of alcohol and some cute guy who-

Oh. My. God

Yuuri jumped off the bed, cursing at the way it made his head jostle, and scanned the room for his phone. He needed to call Phichit, he needed to be told that he had simply had a nightmare, that he hadn't actually-oh god, where was his phone?! He spotted his blue Vicchan phone case half hidden under his pillow and lunged for it. The green light signalling that he had a new text message was blinking brightly. Yuuri gulped.

Victor:'Yuuri! _Hello! It's Victor from last night. I have not been able to stop thinking about your beautiful voice(amongst other things). If you are not busy, would you like to meet up today?'_

Yuuri stared at the phone in shock. So last night really had happened. He wanted to find the nearest surface and hit his head repeatedly. 

At the same time, though, Victor had not been repulsed by Yuuri's actions but had actually stayed true to his word and asked Yuuri out on a date.

Despite the fact that his head felt like ten tons of steel and his embarrassment about his impromptu serenading to the head of a freaking fraternity, Yuuri couldn't help the smile that began to tug at his face. He felt himself start to blush and buried his face in his pillows, deciding that it was a good idea to just lie there for a while, maybe forever. 

Crap, but he still had to reply to the text. Yuuri picked up the phone again with a shaky hand and stared at the screen shining innocently up at him. He looked at the picture that Victor must have taken last night to use as his contact photo. Even in the grainy party lighting, Victor looked ethereal.  

 _'Hi, Victor. I'm so sorry you had to see me like that. We could meet if you still want to?_ ' He typed. That was ok, right? He let out a frustrated grunt and decided to stop thinking about it, hitting send.

Yuuri barely had time to start freaking out about the fact that he had actually  _hit send_ when he got a new text.

Victor: _'GREAT! Can we meet at that cafe near the end of the campus in maybe an hour? I think it's called The Haven.'_

Yuuri knew the place. It was actually pretty near to his dorm. _'Ok, I will see you there'_

 The second Yuuri hit send he switched over to his contact list to find Phichit's number and called, praising every deity when Phichit picked up on the second ring.

 "Yuuri, you're awake! I went out to get some coffee. Need me to bring you back anything?" Phichit answered without so much as a hello.

"That's fine, I actually, um, am going out to get food soon. W-with Victor."

"Ooh, is that so?" Yuuri could practically hear the suggestive smirk forming on Phichit's face. "The same Victor that you sang sweet love songs to last night and then refused to talk to?"

"Oh my god, shut up. I didn't call you so that you could laugh at me, I already know how ridiculous this situation is." Yuuri said, trying not to let self-doubt start to creep in. It _was_ kind of a weird-

"It's not ridiculous, Yuuri, anyone would have been drawn to you after that. I mean, even if you hadn't serenaded Victor he probably would have seen you from across the room and gotten heart eyes, so don't go into that self-deprecating spiral you tend to go on because you are amazing!! Okay? I'm going to wait until you say okay."

Yuuri smiled at his friend's support. "Okay, Phichit. Anyways, I called because I've never really been on a date or anything before and, well..." He trailed off.

"And?" Phichit hedged.

"....And I don't know what people wear", He burst out in defeat, "I know it's stupid but you always wear really fashionable stuff and I made such a terrible impression so I just wanted to-"

"Yuuri," Phichit sounded like he was on the verge of tears, "This is probably the happiest moment of my life. Just listen to me and do exactly as I say and Victor's not going to know what hit him! Now, go to my wardrobe-no, not yours, you only own hoodies-and get..."

 

\---

 

 Victor headed to The Haven immediately after sending the text because it was across the campus from where he lived, and consequently got there a bit early. 

He ordered a coffee, wondering if he should order one for Yuuri too but then deciding against it since he didn't know how he liked it, and when it was ready he took a window seat and got ready to wait.

Turns out, Victor didn't have to wait very long. He had just barely started to sip his coffee through one of those weird thin straws that were fun but made it kind of impossible to actually drink anything when the cafe's bell rang signalling a new customer. Victor's head shot up and, sure enough, there was Yuuri, looking much more sober than last night. And damn if he didn't look amazing in those tight black pants and a dark purple sweater that looked extremely huggable yet showcased the surprising breadth of Yuuri's shoulders. Victor's mouth suddenly felt dry. He stood up as Yuuri saw him, walking over so that he met Yuuri at the counter.

"Yuuri", He smiles in greeting just as Yuuri has finished ordering something that sounded like a whole lot of sugar and very little coffee. 

"Victor, hello", Yuuri replied, a small blush on his cheeks as he smiled shyly.  

Victor could not understand how one person could have all the sexual appeal that he witnessed last night and yet still be so fucking cute. It would be unfair if it weren't so endearing. 

They stood by the counter in the relative silence of their first actual meeting as they waited for Yuuri's drink, then took their seats across from each other where Victor had already set his cup. After that there were a few more moments of silence as both men tried to drink their coffee without burning their tongues. 

"So", it was Yuuri that spoke first, "I actually serenaded you with a song from the lion king last night?" He kept his eyes trained on his cup, avoiding eye contact.

Victor laughed. "You don't remember? It was the most amazing and sensual-" 

"Victor!"

"-thing I had ever seen, no seriously, it was amazing!" Victor continued as though Yuuri wasn't dying across the table. "And where did you learn to sing like that? Are you majoring in something to do with singing? Theater maybe?" 

Yuuri smiled at the thought of him doing something so showy. "No, not at all. I'm actually majoring in dance, but not like performances or anything. I want to be a choreographer. Um, what about you?"  

Victor blinked in surprise. Maybe it shouldn't have been so shocking that Yuuri didn't know what he did, but especially after last night Victor had been left with the impression that he had been recognized, and maybe Yuuri was even a fan. "Well, I'm actually a competitive figure skater. I'm doing general credits with a focus on skating since I'm gone a lot for competitions, but this is a really good school for it and plus we have a good home rink." He shrugged.

  
"Whoa, figure skating? I heard that our school is really big on that actually. What was your last name again? I don't think you ever said." Yuuri looked like he was trying to figure something out. 

"Nikiforov."

"Oh my god, that's what I thought!" Yuuri exclaimed, causing one of the nearby customers to jump. "People are always talking about you around campus, especially in the ballet studio. You've won a bunch of things right? Sorry, I sound so ignorant right now but-"

"No, no, it's fine," Victor smiled. "Yeah, I've won a few Grand Prix. I'm pretty amazing, it's whatever" Victor laughed when Yuuri rolled his eyes. "But it's actually sort of nice that you didn't know about me before. That means that I'm just as irresistable even when I'm not a superstar athlete!" Victor joked to hide the fact that he was actually extremely happy that Yuuri had noticed _him_ and not his persona.

"Yeah, well, apparently that was a mistake. I can see now that you are just a giant dork", Yuuri said, kicking Victor lightly under the table to make it obvious he was playing. Victor suddenly felt like he was in elementary school again having his first crush. How was Yuuri doing this to him so quickly?

"Yuuri, do you want to go for a walk?" He blurted out. Suddenly nothing seemed better than enjoying the crisp Autumn breeze walking alongside Yuuri with no destination. And besides, their coffees had gone cold without them realizing it. 

Yuuri looked down at his coffee like he was thinking the same thing. "Sure, that sounds...yeah, let's go." 

And so they left the cafe, walking down one of the campus's tree-enveloped pathways, enjoying the breeze and the smell of an encroaching winter. Yuuri's cheeks got all pink, this time from the chill instead of embarrassment, as he told Victor about his dog Vicchan and about how he has always been scared of failing his parents because of the uncertain career path he had chosen. 

Victor told him that he also had a poodle named Makkachin who was staying with his parents in Russia since dorms didn't allow pets, and how sometimes he worried that he was losing his passion for skating.  

About an hour in, after both of their noses had gone pink and Yuuri had pointed out at least three red-orange leaves that had made it to the ground perfectly intact, Victor and Yuuri were so close to each other that Victor barely had to extend his arm to make their hands brush into each other with every step. 

Five minutes later Yuuri slipped his hand into Victor's, shy but determined, saying it was "because he was cold". Victor smiled and tightened his grasp.

In that case, he couldn't wait for Winter.


	3. A Moment In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further into their relationship, Victor and Yuuri do some stuff and then have a sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just self-indulgent smut and fluff.

Kissing Yuuri for the first time had been soft. They had been on one of their walks that had become somewhat of a tradition when Yuuri had turned to Victor, flushed and unsure. Victor had met him halfway, butterflies fluttering delicately in his stomach.

 

There was nothing unsure about the way Yuuri was kissing Victor now, he mused as Yuuri pulled at the buttons on his shirt to run his hands over the skin below, mouth never leaving Victor's for more time than it takes him to gasp for air. Yuuri finally gets Victor's shirt fully off, breaking their contact as he begins to plant warm kisses down Victor's neck and chest, causing Victor to groan. He hears Yuuri inhale at the sound, and when he looks down Yuuri is gazing up at him, red-faced and panting, eyes wide behind his glasses. Victor almost comes on the spot, suppressing another groan.

 

Yuuri seems to be making some sort of decision, eyebrows scrunching together as he decides whether he wants to voice whatever thought is running through his mind. Finally he seems to make up his mind, taking a deep breath and seeming much more nervous than a few seconds ago.

 

"Victor?" He says, almost a whisper.

 

"Yuuri?"

 

"Can I blow you?" Yuuri looked nervous, but his voice was steady.

 

Victor exhaled shakily. Since they started dating they'd never really progressed past steamy make-outs and some basic hand stuff, which was completely fine with Victor. He was perfectly happy to take it slow and go at whatever pace Yuuri was comfortable with. Still, looking down at Yuuri offering this so bluntly yet hesitantly in the way that only Yuuri can, he thinks he might die on the spot.

 

"I-if you want", he finally manages. He vaguely thinks that if Yuuri asked him to do anything in this moment, even if it was to rob a bank, he would just as readily agree.

 

Yuuri nods, more to himself than to Victor, and unbuttons Victor's pants, pulling them down in one swift movement. Victor squeezes his eyes shut as Yuuri takes him into one of his hands, stroking up and down a few times until Victor is fully hard. His other hand travels down to his own pants, already unbuttoned.

 

"I'll do my best, so keep your eyes on me, ok?" Victor only realizes his eyes were still tightly shut when he hears Yuuri. He hurries to comply, which turns out to be a mistake as the moment he opens his eyes is the moment Yuuri finally takes the head of Victor's cock into his warm mouth and gives an experimental suck. Victor gasps as his head falls back.

 

_Keep your eyes on me_

 

Victor forces himself to look back down to where Yuuri is kneeling between his legs, now bobbing his head up and down, matching rhythm with the strokes of his hand that is covering whatever his mouth can't reach. One of Victor's hands settles in Yuuri's hair-not pulling, just present-and the other grasps at the bedsheet from where Victor sits on the edge. The feeling of Yuuri envelopes him and he only vaguely notices that Yuuri has started to stroke himself off too with his free hand, matching the rhythm to the bobbing of his head.

 

Victor gets lost in the sight of Yuuri and the feel of his mouth. Whatever Yuuri lacks in experience he makes up for in enthusiasm, and Victor faintly hears himself saying " _So close, so close, Yuuri-god, don't stop_ " as he wills himself not to grip Yuuri's hair into his hand. 

 

Victor's thighs begin to quiver, and Yuuri must realize that he is close because he redoubles his efforts, sucking and pulling and licking, and it builds and builds and-

 

Victor cries out with his release, the world going white as Yuuri strokes him through his orgasm. Victor faintly hears Yuuri swallowing whatever he was able to catch in his mouth and knows that the sound alone would have sent him over the edge if he hadn't already come. 

 

Yuuri looks absolutely stunning. His lips are spit-slick and his glasses have fogged over slightly. Victor takes them gently off of Yuuri and pulls him up until they are now both sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

"Do you need me to?-" He starts, but Yuuri just shakes his head and flushes.

 

"N-no, I already kind of, you know, while I was, um-" He stammers, and Victor's heart surges even as he tries not to think about how fucking hot it is that Yuuri got himself off just with his hand and Victor's dick in his mouth.

 

"Oh, I see. Come here then." Victor wastes no time pulling Yuuri close to resume the kissing session that Yuuri had interrupted by rocking Victor's world. 

 

After awhile Yuuri pulls away with the protest that they need to clean up. "I'm all sticky," He complains, soft lips forming a slight pout. 

 

Victor stares for a moment, then pulls a surprised Yuuri into a hug. "Yuuuuri!!!" He cries, "How are you so cute?! And yet so beautiful, and also sexy, and-ahh!" He nuzzles into Yuuri's throat as Yuuri just laughs, by now used to Victor's antics and random outbursts of compliments.

 

"Okay, okay," Yuuri smiles, "We still need to get cleaned up."

 

"You can borrow some of my clothes, and I think there should be an extra towel in the bathroom. We can check when we get in there." Victor says.

 

"We?" Yuuri looks almost teasing. 

 

"We can just shower, honest!" Victor laughs, "I know you love to touch my hair and force me to come to terms with how thin it is. Now you can do that but with the addition of shampoo!" He hedges, pulling Yuuri along towards the bathroom as Yuuri splutters and denies ever making fun of Victor's hair(But Victor knows the truth).

 

After their shower Victor gets into some comfy clothes and hands Yuuri some as well since he didn't bring anything to change into.

 

"Victor, your clothes are too long," Yuuri complains. 

 

Victor turns around from where he was fixing the bed cover and is faced with the full force of Yuuri, hair still wet and glistening as he dries it with Victor's towel, glasses slightly skewed, in Victor's pajama pants and a long-sleeved shirt. Both items of clothing hang off of him slightly since Victor is taller and has broader shoulders. 

 

Victor gives up. He just-he flops onto the bed with a groan. A few moments later he feels the bed give slightly next to him, and glances over to see that Yuuri has followed suit. 

 

"Everything okay?" Yuuri says quietly, as if he doesn't want to break the stillness in the air.

 

"Yes, more than." Victor says. "Do you want to stay the night? I mean, you're already lying down." He tries not to sound too hopeful, but by now he knows Yuuri can read him all too well.

 

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude," Yuuri says, more out of courtesy than anything; Victor can already see him trying to suppress a yawn and knows he has won.

 

"I'm sure." Victor doesn't think he's just talking about Yuuri staying the night. He has skated for years, winning many golds and medals, but nothing has ever felt as exhilarating as his journey with Yuuri. He hopes this is just the beginning.

 

Yuuri stares at him for a long moment, and then his lips form into a soft smile. Victor feels warm. 

 

"Alright then," Yuuri slips off his glasses and places them on the nightstand as Victor reaches over to switch the light for a nightlight-shut up, they're cool-and revels in the warm glow that the lamp shines onto Yuuri's face. He looks like he's going to fall asleep any second, eyes drooping slightly, and Victor takes him into his arms to get comfortable, silently thanking the stars that Makkachin was already asleep in the other room so he wouldn't ruin the moment by trying to join like he sometimes does.

 

"Night, Victor," Yuuri breathes.

 

"Goodnight, Yuuri."

 

 

 


End file.
